This study is concerned with population policy in Latin America, focusing particularly on the output or public policy aspects. Case studies and comparative data derive from Brazil, the Dominican Republic. The study shifts away from the determinants of population policy toward the analysis of policy outcomes, administrative structures, and the evaluation of the new population programs. The study is directed toward an exploration of population policy implementation and system performance comparatively. Utilizing data from three countries with quite different population policies, the research assesses performance in terms of five key variables: official government position and administrative structure for family planning, attitudes of administrative elites, clinic and program performance, and the support system for family planning. A battery of indicators is used to test each of these variables and a comparative perspective is employed to assess systemic performance and its implications. The chief methods of research are participant observation, interviewing, and examination of all written materials.